The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man
Episode Summary The Buzz Identity: After being brainwashed by Lotso the bear, Buzz Lightyear must take a few steps in order to remember who he is. Two and a Half Man: Alan must put up with the ordeals of his brother Charley and his centaur son Jake while dealing with the characters from The Chronicles of Narnia that Jake invited to a party. Segments thumb|300px|right|Video of Episode #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that Christina Aguilera singing at the Baseball Game's Now (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene #The Buzz Identity (Movie Parody of The Bourne Identity/Spoof on Buzz Lightyear) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Mice Wars (Animated by M. Wartella) #The Heli-Chopper (Ad Parody) (Ad Parody Segment) #Order Number 2 #Dear Reaper... (Parody of Grim Reaper) #Robin Hood Hits Target (But It Was Only a Human Head) (Don Martin Segment) #The Fast and the Curious (Ad Parody of The Fast and the Furious/Parody of Curious George) (Ad Parody Segment) #Mummy Thinks the Store's Closed #Bop-A-Rodent (Animated by M. Wartella) (Parody of Thor/Parody of Whac-A-Mole) #Spy vs. Spy (Spy vs. Spy Segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Club Moon (Ad Parody of Club Med) (Ad Parody Segment) #Viking Picks Viking (Cartoon) #Two and a Half Man (TV Parody of Two and a Half Men) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: (From The Fast and the Curious) Owner from bank says "Then came what we now refer to as the wheat penny." and Vin Diesel starts crying. (5-second Cartoon Segment) Transcript Trivia/Goofs *In The Buzz Identity, The book said on how to reset Buzz Lightyear are: 1.Open the Back 2. Push the Switch 3. That's All. *In The Buzz Identity, Buzz's batteries were different. One of them was ALKALINE battery and the other one was blue and brown. *In The Buzz Identity, the fishermens' boat was called Fisherman Price. *In The Buzz Identity, when Buzz enters the PigiBank (CitiBank), the pig tells him Buzz also is Tim Allen, Scott Calvin, and Shaggy, referring to what his voice actor Tim Allen also plays. *In The Buzz Identity, Leonardo DiCaprio turns the crew into a bunch of Leonardo DiCaprio heads, the ending part of The Wizard of Oz, and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *In The Heli-Chopper, when they show the blueprint of the Heli-Chopper, it's called Mad's Heli-Chopper plans. *In The Heli-Chopper, when the cow is sliced the milk says "Got Minced?" refering to "Got Milk?" *In The Heli-Chopper, one instalment costs 5.00 dollars while the other 3 instalments costing 3,000,000 million dollars. *In Dear Reaper..., according to the reaper Joey will die on November 14, 2071. *In The Fast and the Curious, they made stops at the bank and the World's Largest Ball of Twine. Also they got the Best tourists sites and the Worst tourists sites. *In The Fast and the Curious, The man with the yellow hat (Ted) was racing Vin Diesel and Curious George, also his car was yellow. *In Mummy thinks the store is closed, there is a 50% off Linens. *In Club Moon, the boy's posters were Wolf Blitzer, Warren Moon, and Grey's in Anime (first time it's referring back to an episode). *In Club Moon, Club Moon is sponsered by H.O.W.L (''Humans 'O'usting 'W'erewolves 'L'eague). *In Two and a Half Man, Alan was reading a magazine called Mad's Mike and Polly (which is a parody of Mike and Molly). *During the Two and a Half Man spoof there was a reference made to the hit show ''Family Guy and Jonah Hill (only is that this guy wore brown pants instead of green). *3rd time Carl from Disney and Pixar's UP makes an appearance. First in 2012 Dalmatians, then in S'UP, and now the Buzz Identity. *2nd time the Seven Dwarfs make an appearance. First was Snott Pilgrim vs. The Wonderful World of Disney and now The Buzz Identity. *2nd time Narnia aired first Malcolm in the Middle Earth now Two and a Half Man. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Toy Sailor *Mikey Day - Wheezy and Alan *Grey DeLisle - White Witch and Tour Guide *Larry Dorf - Mr. Tumnus, Farmer and Toy Sailor *Rachel Ramras - Jessie and Christina Aguilera *Kevin Shinick - Woody, Ken, Charlie, Grim Reaper, Peter Griffin, Curious George and the MAD News anchor *Stephen Stanton - Buzz Lightyear and The Fast and the Curious Announcer *Gary Anthony Williams - Lotso, Vin Diesel and Club Moon Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes